


Obtaining Equanimity

by MickeyTaco



Series: Post BotW AU [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: Fi's mission may have been completed, but Zelda and Link's new responsibilities have only begun. Now begins the arduous task of rebuilding and restoring Hyrule to its previous glory. New challenges will arise, allies will be established. The future awaits as our favorite couple seeks to be "Obtaining Equanimity".
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Post BotW AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140524
Kudos: 3





	Obtaining Equanimity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel to Fi's Return. Please note I will be uploading much slower and more infrequently than with FR due to my focus being primarily on a fantasy novel series I've decided to write. That said, I hope you'll enjoy this story, and I look forward to hearing your feedback!

If there was one thing that Link felt he would never understand, it would be politics. Despite being raised to be a knight before his promotion to overseeing the princess, as well as being chosen as the incarnation of the Hero, he never enjoyed the feigned smiles and attentiveness certain individuals would show towards royalty. It was obvious that they wanted nothing more than attention and a chance to claim friendship with those in power, and the mere notion disgusted him. And after the thirtieth time of hearing a Hylian gush over the newly-crowned Queen during the post-coronation celebration, stories of how “oh, my late great-grandmother was part of the royal court and…”, he was growing rather weary of the mingling. One look at his wife’s face was enough to tell him how she felt regarding the situation.

“Your Majesty? Might I offer you and the Queen something to drink?” Mara, the brunette matron Zelda had chosen as one of her personal attendants, appeared at his elbow. 

Zelda smiled again at the woman commandeering her attention and quietly excused herself. “Can you escort me to a powder room, please?” she asked, exhaustion creeping into her expression.

“Do that first,” Link instructed the lady-in-waiting. “I’ll be fine. Make sure that she takes the time she needs, and she has no interruptions.”

“Of course. Say no more,” Mara bustled between the couple, whispering low enough only they could hear. “You’re doing wonderfully. Just a bit longer, and you’ll be free to rest.”

“King Link!” Sidon’s boisterous tone carried over to them. “Might I have your attention for a minute or two?”

Link’s feet moved automatically towards the charismatic Zora while the Hebran matron ushered his wife into the quiet hallway.

“How are you holding up?” Mara asked when the din of the celebration had faded. “We’ll go to the royal suites. I guarantee the washroom there will be free.”

“I feel rather lightheaded,” Zelda admitted, leaning on the woman for support.

“You haven’t eaten anything in hours,” she pointed out. “Have you eaten at all today?”

“No,” the queen responded, breathing a sigh of relief when Mara closed the door to her room. “Not since smelling the eggs this morning. It put me off my appetite.”

“Hence why you’re looking pale and feeling as you are,” Mara stated wisely. “That heavy dress likely isn’t helping you any, either.”

Zelda glanced in the large mirror of the washroom. Her makeup had held up well throughout the day, but even she could see how pale her skin was beneath the layers of blush Mara had helped apply. “It doesn’t look bad, does it?” she asked hesitantly.

“Not at all,” the matron assured her, helping get the heavy bustle of her dress out of the way so she could take care of her needs. “If I might give some advice, however, I’d recommend that you abstain from the heavy foods with your evening meal. You'll likely end up bringing it all back up again.”

The young queen made a face. “I dealt with that this morning. I’d prefer not to repeat that occurrence.” She breathed a soft sigh of relief at the weight of the dress temporarily being lifted off her back and shoulders. Despite her initial awkwardness of having another woman in the room while she took care of things, it was the fifth time they’d gone through this routine, and she was slowly becoming accustomed to the assistance and company. “It’ll be nice when I can go back to more normal clothing rather than this formal gown,” she commented.

“Rhondson told me she’s making you some gowns suitable for time entertaining in the castle,” Mara remarked. “I had an opportunity to speak with her a bit earlier, and she seemed rather excited about that.”

“Rhondson? Excited?” Zelda cocked her head. “She’s never been one to express a lot of emotions, at least not with me.”

“She shows them. It’s simply a matter of knowing where to look,” the matron explained. “Or perhaps that’s my gift from the Goddess. The ability to read people and understand their nature, and in turn, their behaviors.”

Zelda was quiet for a long moment before responding. “My mother used to call that ‘reading their heart.’ The ability to see how a person was beyond the facades they displayed. She tried teaching me, but I never learned as well as she did. Perhaps that was her gifting as well.”

“I have no doubt about it. And in spite of not having it to the same degree, the wisdom bestowed on you by the Goddess through the Triforce that you carry is nothing to deny,” Mara reminded her. “You’re wise beyond your years. And you’ll do well leading Hyrule. I’ve always believed this, since the first day we met.”

“And what a blessing that was, in spite of the circumstances,” Zelda agreed, forcing herself to her feet again. A wave of dizziness had her wobbling under Mara’s strong grip. “I don’t know where we’d be without you,” she admitted, flashing a weak but grateful smile.

“Tsk. Think nothing of it,” the woman replied. “Let’s get you back to the bed where you can rest for a bit.”

“Thank you,” the young queen said. “Perhaps it’s time that I had something to eat.”

“Forgive the question, but have you had your monthly recently?” Mara asked gently.

“It’s been highly irregular ever since we sealed Ganon away. I’m not surprised, after all the time without one,” Zelda explained. “It’s been a bit since my last one, though I’d have to check my notes to find out exactly when.” She heaved a sigh of relief when the matron began undoing the row of buttons along the back of the coronation gown.

“It’s certainly understandable. Keep an eye on how you’re feeling in a few days. If you’re still feeling weak and sick then, I recommend consulting someone,” she advised. “If you’re pregnant with the next royal child, it would be wise to know sooner than later.”

Zelda didn’t respond as she shrugged the heavy dress off her shoulders. The corset was next, and she breathed an audible sigh of relief at its removal. “I’m so thankful that the tightened corsets aren’t a necessity daily.”

Mara chuckled, shaking her head. “Your grandmother and great grandmother might have something to say about that remark, but for what it’s worth, I agree with you.” She handed a dressing gown to the young woman. “Wear that for now. I’ll get you some food and send Link to join you shortly.”

“Thank you,” the queen answered automatically, wrapping it around her shoulders and laying back against the pillows on the bed. Exhaustion set in, and by the time the matron returned with food a short time later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Link heaved a sigh of relief when the last of the guests took their leave for the evening. Departures of the commoners would begin in the morning, leaving the king and queen to hold their first meeting with the leaders of the various nationalities. He couldn’t say he was especially looking forward to the event but it was unavoidable. Several pressing matters required being addressed, and he wasn’t about to allow time to pass before handling them. 

Mara stopped him in the hallway outside his room. “The queen is sleeping. I left enough food in there for the two of you to eat your fill, but she has not stirred in the last couple hours.”

Link’s brow furrowed. “Did she eat today?”

“No. If you’re able to wake her, encourage her to eat something. I didn’t think it wise for me to try sooner, for fear she’d feel obligated to return to the festivities.”

“She would have,” he agreed. “Thank you, Mara.”

“Of course.” The matron curtseyed low. “If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call for me.”

“Don’t curtsey when it’s just us,” Link requested. “We’ve known you long enough that you have no reason to be formal.”

“I appreciate that, and I’ll try to remember,” Mara replied with a wry smile. “But it’s better for me to establish the habit so I don’t forget when it counts.”

“Fair enough.”

Mara patted Link’s shoulder as she headed out. “Rest well, my king, and leave the challenges of tomorrow to worry about themselves.”

“Thank you,” he said simply, keeping his thoughts to himself as she closed the door behind herself. Heaving a sigh of relief, he removed the weighted crown that had rested on his brow since the coronation was completed. Impa had assured him that he need not wear the ornate headpiece except during the most crucial of meetings, where impressions mattered. 

He stopped at the foot of the bed and undressed slowly, keeping his eyes on the slumbering form of his wife. There was no denying how proud he was of her. Remaining as the center of attention all day was no easy feat. And the pressure of taking the throne only heightened her nerves. But as she had proven time and again over the previous few months, she was more than capable of handling whatever came their way.

It took all of his self-control not to disturb her as he crawled into their bed clad only in his underwear. The dressing gown she’d had on acted as a makeshift blanket but did nothing to hide her mostly nude form. One hand rested under her chin, hiding half of her chest while the other rested on the pile of discarded blankets. Biting back an aroused sound, Link brushed the hair away from her forehead and gently kissed her. “Sleep well, my queen,” he whispered. He snuggled against her side as she shifted to wrap an arm around him in her sleep and sighed contentedly. Mara was right. The coming days and their troubles could wait. He had all he needed in his arms right now.

* * *

“No pressure, right? This is only the first time you’ve addressed the leaders of the people who live in Hyrule. You already know them all… they approved of you becoming queen. Don’t panic. Nothing to stress over,” Zelda wrung her hands as she paced the bedroom. 

“Deep breaths,” Link advised her, coming to stop her by wrapping her in a hug. “I’ll be with you, and Impa is here too.”

“I know, but… this is of the utmost importance,” Zelda stressed, pulling away while chewing on her lower lip. “How long can the Zora be out of the water?”

“Princess,” Link sighed. “We took that into account. They were given full access to the moat surrounding the castle. Sidon knows how to take care of himself.”

“Very well,” she conceded. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“They’re patient, but I agree. Mara has gathered them in the library, as we’ve requested. Zelda, please, try and relax.” Link caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. “You’re not doing this alone. Please, give me a chance.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, flinching slightly under his direct stare. “I know you’re here. I’m just--”

“Scared. Anxious. I see it. These people have earned our trust. Grant them that much,” Link reminded her.

“I’ll do my best,” she replied, nodding slowly. “Let’s go.”

Link kept silent as the couple walked down the flight of stairs to the main floor. He was no less nervous than she was, but he had no plans on acknowledging that fact. His role was supporting his wife, regardless of his title. Her decisions would be the most crucial. 

A pleasant chatter welcomed them into the library, though it ceased almost immediately as the royal couple entered the room. 

Impa was the first to greet them, rising slowly to her feet. “A good morning to you both. I trust you were able to rest following all of the excitement yesterday?”

“We were, thank you,” Zelda responded, smiling at the old woman. “Please, be seated, all of you.”

Sidon grinned at the couple. “It’s simply fantastic to see the two of you looking so content! I had a feeling that you’d be with each other from the first time Link brought you back to Zora’s Domain!” he enthused.

The young queen blushed. “I had no idea then,” she admitted.

“Perhaps not, but the Goddess Hylia certainly did,” Muzu added. The aging Zora coughed and cleared his throat, looking around the table. “I’d daresay there hasn’t been a gathering like this since the days of your father’s reign, Queen Zelda.”

“Please, just Zelda,” she chided, taking her seat and gratefully accepting the parchment stack Impa handed to her. “You’re correct. Prior to Calamity Ganon’s appearance, the last occurrence where leadership from all peoples of Hyrule came together, excluding the Champions, was when…”

“Your beloved mother passed,” Impa finished gently. “The Goddess had her reasons, though we may never know them.”

Riju spoke up from her seat at the far end of the table. “Forgive the question, but how long are we anticipating this discussion to last? Sandstorms have been flaring up more frequently with the change of seasons.”

“I’m not sure,” Zelda answered, looking at the parchments. “There’s a few things we need to discuss but I don’t anticipate them taking too long.”

“Link, do you have someone taking notes for these meetings?” Impa prodded.

He shook his head. “No, I hadn’t thought of it.”

“It needs to be someone trustworthy to the king and queen,” Sidon advised. “Someone who’s capable of sitting in during sensitive council meetings, as well as having skills at writing swiftly.”

Link and Zelda exchanged a brief look before Zelda spoke. “Call Mara, please. I don’t think we have anyone better suited.”

“Who is this woman? Seems like she’s been showing up every time I turn around.” Riju demanded.

“She’s a dear friend who helped take care of us after Link was injured in Hebra,” Zelda responded coolly. “She has graciously offered to leave her home in Hebra to assist us here at the castle.”

“You sent for me, Your Highness?” Mara asked from the doorway.

“Thank you for coming, Mara. We would appreciate it if you’re able to take notes regarding our discussions? Your discretion is of the utmost importance,” the queen said formally.

The brunette matron curtseyed.“Provided I have what I need, it would be my pleasure.”

Impa smiled. “It seems what I’ve heard about you was correct. There are still good people within Hyrule, even after the Calamity.”

  
“Thank you, Lady Impa,” Mara bowed her head respectfully to the older woman. “Allow me a moment to prepare my parchment and quill.”

“Please, don’t concern yourself by hurrying,” Sidon assured her, flashing a brilliant grin. “We can be patient.”

“Perhaps introductions while we wait?” Impa suggested, looking around the long table set up in the library. “You have all met the Queen and King, I presume. I am Impa. I have served the royal family of Hyrule for many years.” She glanced to her right, silently cueing the next person.

“Muzu of the Zoras. I serve as advisor to King Dorephan and Prince Sidon. The king wished for me to send his regards but he was unable to leave Zora’s Domain.” The elderly Zora coughed awkwardly.

“Sidon, Prince of the Zoras. It’s a pleasure to be here on behalf of my people.” He stood and gave a splendid bow before returning to his seat. 

“Teba, warrior for the Rito.” The white birdfolk raised a wing. “The elder asked me to stay for this. Said it was probably important.”

The next woman rose and greeted the group, towering over most present. “Buliara. I serve Lady Riju of the Gerudo.” 

“I’m Riju, leader of the Gerudo tribe,” the young teenager stated, lifting her chin proudly.

“And I’m Yunobo.” The Goron waved, then ducked lower in his chair so as not to be seen, an attempt that failed miserably. 

“Now, I do believe that’s everyone,” Impa said in satisfaction.

“Thank you,” Zelda nodded, slowly standing. “With the coronation yesterday, we now find ourselves in a position that Hyrule has not been in for over one hundred years. We are entering a time of peace, and I hope, prosperity. In the wake of Calamity Ganon, we have the opportunity to rebuild not only our lands but also our relationships with each other.”

Sidon leaned forward in his seat. “What are you suggesting, Princ-, I mean, Zelda?”

“I propose we establish trade routes between our respective regions. I also wish to have each of you select a new champion.”

The room went completely silent. 

“I’m sorry, did you say a  _ new champion?” _ Riju asked incredulously. “Did you forget so soon the sacrifices we’ve made, the leaders we lost?!”

“If you would let me explain—“ Zelda began.

“What possible reason could you have for needing new champions?” Riju spat. “I thought we were in a time of peace.”

“Lady Riju,” Buliara warned. “Let the Queen finish.”

“Despite being within a time of peace, we cannot afford to be ill prepared. If we consciously choose to be lax in this season of transition, we will inevitably find ourselves in a position of weakness that could prove disastrous.” She paused, glancing at Link who nodded in encouragement. “We wish to honor the legacy of the previous champions rather than neglect the sacrifices made. If you would prefer the term ‘ambassadors’ instead, we can assign that title.”

“I agree with the queen. This will be beneficial for all nations within Hyrule,” Impa said. “These individuals should be able to speak on behalf of their respective people, so choose wisely.”

“Link will continue to serve as my Champion,” Zelda explained, squeezing her husband’s hand. “I trust him implicitly, and his capability to make wise decisions according to my wishes in the instances when I’m unable to be present.”

“So, let me see if I understand this correctly,” Sidon mused aloud. “The Gorons, Rito, Gerudo and Zora all assign an individual who will meet on behalf of their respective people under your leadership, my Queen. This will allow the leaders of each to remain where they are most comfortable rather than traveling frequently to Hyrule Castle.”

“Precisely,” the queen nodded.

“I’m willing to bet that Kaneli would assign me anyway, so I’ll volunteer for the Rito,” Teba spoke up. “I’m the fastest of the warriors for my clan.”

Muzu and Sidon exchanged a few quiet words before Sidon stood. “As the Zora Prince, it would be my honor to serve as the champion for the Zora. Muzu assures me that he will address King Dorephan and permit me to continue serving here in whatever capacity you shall need.”

“Thank you both. I don’t intend to keep you from your families indefinitely. It’s my hope that once a month we will be able to gather and discuss any matters of importance. Should something arise between our meetings, I will send Link to gather you, utilizing the technology of the Sheikah Slate.”

Yunobo sighed but straightened, his voice wobbling as he spoke. “The Gorons have your back, goro. I’ve got the power of Daruk’s Protection, so I’ll be the champion for my clan.”

All eyes turned to Riju and Buliara, who had been notably quiet. “What say you, Lady Riju?” Buliara asked.

The young teen gritted her teeth, a scowl settling on her face. “If this is the path you have chosen to go, so be it. You can have Buliara, but only after she escorts me back home. I have to select a new bodyguard for myself now.”

“Watch your attitude, milady,” Buliara hissed below her breath.

Riju glared at her, then locked eyes on Link who looked away.

“Very well. The future of Hyrule shall be in good hands. I have little doubt of this,” Impa said, a small smile crossing her face. “Forgive me, but my old bones are longing for home, and I’ve got quite a trip to get there. I would request to take my leave now.”

“I’ll take you home,” Link stated, rising to assist her. “It won’t take more than a few short minutes with the Sheikah Slate.”

“Thank you, Link. I will allow you to do this, providing Zelda can spare you.”

“Of course. Thank you for spending as much time here as you have.” Zelda stood and embraced her. “We are eternally grateful to you.”

“The Goddess allowed me the strength and longevity to be here to encourage and oversee, but in reality, you have all the support you need.” Impa kissed her forehead. “May the Goddess smile upon you and Link.”

“She already has.” She shot a glance at her husband who nodded in agreement. “We’ll be in touch soon to fulfill the promise we made to Paya.”

“Don’t fret over that for long,” Impa advised. “She’s been moping around but I can give her plenty of distractions until a better solution is provided.”

Zelda didn’t reply beyond giving her another tight hug. Link touched her shoulder, and she pulled away, returning to her seat. 

Impa bowed her head in respect to those remaining at the table and shuffled towards the door, with Link at her elbow. The room was quiet until the door closed again with a solid thud.

“When do you want the first meeting of the new Champions to occur?” Muzu asked, coughing uncomfortably.

“As they are already gathered, I would prefer to do so before you return to your homes.”  
Riju sighed dramatically. “So what do you want Muzu and I to do while you’re having your ‘Champion Meeting’?”

Muzu coughed in spite of his efforts to contain it. “If it’s all the same to your Majesty, I would like to begin my travel back to Zora’s Domain before the end of the day. These old fins aren’t moving as fast as they used to. And before you offer, I must decline the usage of Sheikah technology for my benefit.”

Sidon stood. “Do you need assistance returning home, elder?”

“Not at all, my prince. Represent the Zoras well. I’ll inform the king to anticipate your belated return.”

Zelda turned and clasped the old Zora’s fin. “Thank you for your time and assistance, Muzu. We appreciate all that your people have done for us.”

Muzu chuckled awkwardly. “Anything for the Queen and King of Hyrule. It’s good to have a royal seated in Hyrule Castle again.” He bowed and took his leave.

Yunobo shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Sidon turned his attention to Goron. “Tell me more about this ‘Daruk’s Protection’! I’ve never heard or seen such a phenomenon.”

He swallowed hard, but began to explain about the old Champion and the protective shield he developed.

Teba leaned forward, intently listening to the discussion between the Zora and Goron.  
Riju crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the exchange before fixing her attention on Zelda. “Will Link take us back to Gerudo Town when he returns?”

Zelda turned from her quiet discussion with Mara, nodding at the young chieftain. “Yes. Then he’ll return with Buliara for the meeting. She won’t be parted from you for more than a day or two this time.”

“Lady Riju, you have Captain Teake to assist in my absence, or you may appoint another in her stead. Teake has more skills than the majority of the warriors, so I would recommend you make use of that,” the powerful woman advised.

Riju glanced up at Buliara. “Don’t get distracted while you’re here. You promised to find me a suitor, so don’t expect that to change just because you’ve got a new set of duties.”

Zelda caught the venom in her tone and mentally made a note to talk to Buliara when Riju wasn’t present.

Buliara bowed her head respectfully to the young woman. “Yes, Lady Riju. You have my word.”

The door to the room opened and Link let himself in, closing it with a gentle click. 

Zelda let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and smiled at him. “Is she safely back in the village?”

“Yes. Cado and Dorian are escorting her from the shrine back to her home.”

“Finally! That means I can go back home.” Riju pushed her chair away from the table. “Come, Buliara.”

The bodyguard rose as well, towering above all but the Rito and Zora remaining in the room. 

Link paused midstep. “Do I need to change before we go?”

“No. I shall escort Lady Riju back inside the city then return to the shrine outside,” Buliara stated. “There is no need for you to be in the city.”

The blond heaved a sigh of relief, flashing her a thankful grin. He crossed over to Zelda and gently kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back again shortly.”

The queen didn’t notice all the eyes in the room on them as she pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. “Be safe,” she whispered.

Link’s ears turned red as he straightened, and he nodded, silently gesturing for the two Gerudo women to follow him out of the room. 

Sidon waited for the door to close before he spoke again. “I’m so happy for you, Zelda. I’ve never seen you or Link look more content.”

Her face flushed. “Thank you.”

“It’s true, goro. Link had an intense look before… all he could think about was regaining his memories and freeing you from the Calamity. He’s relaxed and happy,” Yunobo added. 

Teba grunted, folding his wings across his chest. “He’s a good kid. Didn’t want to believe someone of his size and age could defeat monsters the way he does. But here we are.”

“You are good for each other. I agree with Impa that the future of Hyrule is in good hands.” Mara chimed in.

Zelda bowed her head, choosing her words carefully. “Thank you for your words of encouragement. We certainly will strive to live up to the expectations set before us.”

“You already have, my queen!” Sidon exclaimed. “And it’s our pleasure to assist in restoring Hyrule to the very best that it can be.”

Teba grunted in agreement.

Zelda felt her heart swell in her chest. In spite of the rocky reception from the Gerudo leader, the Champions had been chosen. They were on the right path, and the Goddess Hylia would smile upon them and all of their land. It might take some time, but this was only the beginning.


End file.
